


fletcher

by momo314



Series: target panic [2]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo314/pseuds/momo314
Summary: Becoming an adult is more disheartening than Genichiro expects.





	fletcher

Genichiro is nearly seventeen years old when Lord Isshin's nightly visits begin to grow few and further between. The cause of it is obvious enough—his face has thinned, body grown tall and hardened with daily training, voice deepened into the tones of a man. It doesn't bother him at first. It's a natural part of becoming an adult, he thinks, and it's pleasant to believe that Isshin also considers him one. Genichiro has graduated. Now a proper member of the Ashina clan, and no longer that poor child who crawled into Isshin's life through his bed.

He is well aware that his grandfather is a poor teacher, but Genichiro enjoys his training regardless, eager to prove himself. It would be too generous to think of them as lessons. There are demonstrations, practices, and Isshin's eyes on him, hard as he appraises his form (wrong, again). Occasionally, there is combat. Sparring against Isshin is like fighting a mountain, but Genichiro struggles desperately to find any foothold toward victory. He never dares to admit defeat, even when he's soundly trounced again and again, and his body is covered with welts. The only thing that shakes his determination is the way the smile on Isshin's face begins to fade after Genichiro's repeated failures to advance, and the edge of disappointment in his voice as he calls their sparring to an end.

Lord Isshin used to come to him on those nights—not seeking anything, but to check on Genichiro's wounds and laugh at his bruised ego. The fact that he doesn't now is another sign that he recognizes Genichiro as an adult, not to be coddled any longer.

So when Grandfather tells him that he should find his own mentor to learn from, Genichiro understands. While he and his grandfather don't share the same blood, they do share the same sense of impatience and Genichiro's progress is too slow to satisfy either of them. Perhaps if he were older and more skilled, he would be able to grasp Isshin's teachings easily. Masataka is still there for his general training—archery, horseback riding, commanding soldiers—but Genichiro needs a different level of strength if he's going to succeed Lord Isshin as Ashina's protector, and needs it quickly.

The choice shouldn't be taken lightly, but the answer surfaces in Genichiro's mind right away. The way his shoulders tighten when he hears rolling thunder and catches sight of lightning in the clouds of an approaching storm confirms it. Perhaps the most surprising thing is that she says yes.

He isn't sure what reaction he expects, when he tells Grandfather that he's decided to study under Lady Tomoe. Emma is there as well, in the spot he used to be, between Isshin and her father. Unlike him, her journey into adulthood has only continued to develop her loveliness, her delicate hands perfect for tipping sake into Isshin's cup. The wide-eyed stare she gives at the announcement contrasts boldly with his grandfather's hearty laughter. "Hahaha! Bold of you to choose the only person alive who's come close to killing me! You haven't given up your aspirations of surpassing me, I see!" Genichiro tentatively thinks Isshin sounds proud, as he slaps at his back and grins. "Good... Very good, Genichiro!"

Genichiro controls the smile on his face, keeps it small and reserved. "Lady Tomoe may prove to be an even more punishing teacher than you, but I will devote myself fully to my training."

"I'm not worried," Isshin says. "Your stubbornness is not to be rivaled." It's been a while since Genichiro's felt the warmth in his chest caused by his grandfather's praise. He grasps a hold of it, tucks it away in his mind like he's hoarding a treasure.

Newly energized, he leaves to practice his kata in the open air. It isn't very long before Lady Emma appears behind him. She must get something out of observing him, as often as she does it, though Genichiro can hardly imagine what. Her solemn presence at his back is easy to ignore, as he takes himself through the familiar movements. Instead of wordlessly watching, however, Emma cautiously raises her voice. "Perhaps it's not my place, Master Genichiro... but I always thought you harbored negative feelings toward Lady Tomoe. I didn't think you would become her student."

Emma notices too much for Genichiro's comfort. He's glad that she can only see his back, or else she might realize how correct she is and how much it unnerves him. "...You misunderstood me," he says. "I was merely envious of her strength. And with her as my mentor, that strength will be in my reach."

That is all Genichiro offers, but there's another truth buried deep in his heart. A simpler, more foolish reasoning that Genichiro can't shake. After all, he had seen it again and again, how Lord Isshin looked at Lady Tomoe when she was in battle, admiration and wonder clear on his face. If Genichiro could make Grandfather look at him like that... He was willing to do anything.


End file.
